Resident Evil 5: The Second Ending
by Levan
Summary: My own, added ending for Resident Evil 5. Contains spoilers.


My very own added ending for Resident Evil 5, inspired by the many endings made here in this site. Contains RE5 spoilers, so please don't read if you don't want to get spoiled.

A month has passed since the Kijuju incident happened. Chris Redfield has returned with the news that Albert Wesker was now dead, and Tricell was helping him achieve his plans. Tricell was diminished, and the world was safe once again from any viral outbreak, all thanks to Chris Redfield and his partner, Sheva Alomar. The two, as well as the whole Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA), are proud of themselves that they have contributed to the history of mankind as the saviors of the world.

But for Chris, this wasn't the only thing he was proud about. He brought back Jill Valentine, his partner that was presumed dead for years. Little did he know that Jill was actually enslaved to work for Wesker, and was experimented on for the purpose of creating Uroboros when she went missing. But now that she was back, he felt that his heart was finally whole again.

Things were very hectic for Chris for the past few weeks, he attended numerous press conferences and was awarded the Medal of Honor, the highest honor that any man in the United States could have. Things are finally going back to normal for him after a while.

-

Chris Redfield went through his closet, searching for his old, unused tuxedo. He didn't wear a tuxedo in years, the last time he did, he was simply celebrating a formal party with fellow BSAA members.

He finally found it, it looked like it was newly pressed and cleaned, but it was understandable since he didn't really use it for years, it was stuck in his closet for a very, very long time.

A fairly old man went into his room and went straight ahead to the mirror.

"Hey Chris, do you think this tux is a bit on too tight?" asked Barry Burton, who was busy fixing up his clothes.

"I think its fine, Barry," Chris said.

"Well I don't sure as hell think its fine," Barry said. He was sweating already even though the air conditioner was turned on in Chris' room.

"Then loosen it Barry, I wouldn't want you to collapse in the middle of the party just because you want to look good," Chris replied.

A few minutes later, Chris was ready to go.

"Nice tux," Barry said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Are you being sarcastic or what?" asked Chris worriedly.

"Just kidding, come on let's go. We still have to pick up Jill," Barry said as he left the room. He looked at the mirror again before he followed after Barry, he was extremely nervous about Jill seeing her in his tux.  
He quickly went outside and followed Barry to the car.

"Hey Barry," Chris said as he entered the car, "Could we go to the graveyard once we pick up Jill? I want to show it to her."

"You sure about that, Chris?" Barry asked, feeling a bit nervous about Jill seeing her own grave.

"I'm sure, I guess she _will_ have to see it sooner or later," Chris replied confidently.

A few minutes later they arrived at Jill's suburban home. Chris climbed out of the car and headed for the front door. He was almost like a man picking up her date from what he's wearing. He rang the doorbell. "I'm coming!" a soft voice said, the voice of Jill Valentine.

Moments later the door opened, and out came Jill Valentine, wearing a beautiful white dress that matched her new blond hair very well. Chris stood in awe; she looked more beautiful than she ever did before since the first time they met.

"What are you all surprised for?" Jill asked at the mesmerized Chris. Chris snapped out of his thoughts after hearing her voice.

"I just thought… You look very beautiful in that dress," Chris said nervously.

"You look pretty good in that tux as well," Jill complimented.

Jill could easily see his blush, but she didn't try to bring that out. A few moments later, Barry came. "Hey, what's the hold-up there Chris-" Barry saw Jill in her dress. "Oh."

Jill laughed. "Come on guys, let's go. We shouldn't let the honorable Chris be late for his own party."

Chris and Barry silently went to the car as Jill chuckled at their funny expressions when they saw her.

"Hey Jill," Chris said when Barry started the engine, "I want to show you something, but I have to blindfold you first. It's a surprise." He was smiling.

"Well, I do love surprises, so go ahead." She closed her eyes, and Chris carefully wrapped the blindfold on her head.

"Are we there yet?" Jill asked Chris a few minutes later. "Yeah, we're here," Chris replied.

Jill had no idea at all that they have arrived at a cemetery. "Come on, I'll guide you there," Chris said, and grabbed Jill's hand. "Wait for us here, Barry." Barry nodded.

"So, what's this surprise all about?" Jill asked as Chris guided her to their destination.

"Oh, you'll see," Chris teased.

They arrived at a grave, the grave of Jill Valentine. "We're here." Chris carefully removed the blindfold from Jill. Right in front of her was her a tombstone. She took a moment to read the inscribed text.

_JILL VALENTINE_

A beloved daughter, a respected partner, and the heroine of our generation.

A lonely tear fell from one of her eyes. Chris wiped her face firmly with his soft, warm hands. "What are you crying for?" Chris asked sincerely.

"It's just, I never thought that I would see this day… It just feels so… Overwhelming, for me." Jill faced away from Chris, refusing to let his hands wipe anymore tears from her face.

She felt ashamed for being away from the others for so long, especially to Chris. The thought of how Chris felt when he thought she was dead made her shudder. They were long-time partners, two people who had a great level of trust with each other. Their bond was broken, however, when Jill was presumed dead when she saved Chris' life years ago. But now that she was back, it was time to finally bring their bond back together again, just like before.

The sun was already setting. The little light that was left from the sun formed shadows on the headstones; a clear sign that night was approaching. The party would start soon enough.

"I missed you very much, Jill..." Chris said as he approached her. He noticed that Jill was wearing the flawless gold earrings that Chris has bought for her on her birthday years ago. Those earrings had a hefty price tag, and even though it took a large chunk out of his paycheck, he felt it was pretty much worth it.

"I see you're wearing those earrings. I thought berets and caps were your thing?" Chris said when he wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. Chris smiled at the thought of Jill finally having a classy sense of style.

"These earrings were stuck inside a small little box for a very, very long time. Since we're going to some formal party, I knew wearing my favorite beret would be out of the question," Jill said cheerfully. She felt Chris' warm arms around her body, and she was now more relaxed.

Moments later, Barry arrived with the car. "Come on you two lovebirds! We're going to be late for the party!" Barry shouted through the car window.

Chris and Jill laughed at Barry's poor sense of humor. "We should go before Barry says another cheesy line again," Chris said, still laughing.

Jill smiled and followed Chris to the car. Before she went in, she took a quick glance at her headstone. It looked marvelous due to the many flowers that were placed there, all from her fellow BSAA members. In the midst of all of it, she saw a small bouquet containing her favorite flowers placed neatly right beside the headstone. It was obvious for Jill that Chris was the one who brought it there, especially since he was the only one who knew about it.

"What's the matter, Jill?" Barry asked impatiently. Jill snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry, Barry," Jill apologized, and then she entered the car.

"So Jill, how've you been? Haven't seen you in years, you know. And what's with that ugly blond hair?" Barry asked. Jill tried not to laugh, but she couldn't hold it. "Oh Barry, I sure missed your rude and arrogant speeches," Jill replied.

"I'm not rude. I just thought your new hair doesn't fit you well," Barry explained. "Don't worry, Barry. You'll see your favorite brown hair again soon. I do admit though, the blond hair sure doesn't fit me well," Jill said. Barry smiled and rode off towards the BSAA headquarters, where the party was being held.

The front of the building was filled with cars; there was hardly any space for Barry to go through. "I guess I should drop you guys off here, I'll have to park the car first," Barry said. Chris and Jill went out of the car, and they suddenly heard a loud applause coming from the entrance. Chris and Jill saw the staff of the BSAA, old and new alike, applauding him and Jill as they went to the entrance. Numerous members shook hands with Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, thinking it was a great honor to do so.

When they arrived at the lobby, Chris saw a large banner with the words "CONGRATULATIONS CHRIS REDFIELD AND SHEVA ALOMAR!" written boldly on them. Chris felt a bit embarrassed, but Jill encouraged him to stop being nervous, it was his party after all. "At least they could have made the party less formal," Chris complained, "because I really don't like to wear tuxedos."

They arrived at the main room where the party was being held. There were hundreds of people, including reporters, inside the room, and the people started to applaud when Chris and Jill entered the room. Amidst the hundreds of people, Chris saw his little sister, Claire, seated at one of the tables near the stage. Seated at the table as well was Rebecca Chambers, Sheva Alomar, Josh Stone and two unknown men, one of which Jill recognized as Carlos Oliviera. The other, however, neither could recognize.

"Hey Claire," Chris said when they reached the table. "Oh Chris, it's been a while since I last saw you." Claire went over to Chris and embraced him.

"Carlos, it's been a long, long time," Jill said this time. Carlos stood up and gave her a hug. "Nice to see you again, Jill."

"Hey guys!" Rebecca said, nobody noticed that she had stood up.

"So, have you got to known each other yet?" Chris asked to both Claire and Rebecca after Claire released her tight grip around him. "Yeah, we have," Rebecca replied, "You're sister's pretty nice. I could truly see your resemblance with her." She smiled gracefully. Oh yeah, Chris, Jill, I'd like to introduce you two to Billy, Billy… Uhh…"

"Billy Clayton," the man said. Truthfully, he was Billy Coen, the alleged murderer of 21 people, though Rebecca is the only one who knows that, and believes that he's innocent. Billy Coen is now under the name Billy Clayton, and is in hiding. He decided to join the BSAA when Rebecca mentioned it to him.

"Nice to meet you, Billy," Chris said while they were shaking hands. "Are you sure we haven't met before, since you're oddly familiar," Chris said suspiciously. "No, I don't believe we've met, but I you may have seen me before, I'm just a new recruit here."

Sheva and Josh stood up from their chairs and decided to greet them as well. "You've been quite busy these past few weeks, Mr. Redfield," Sheva said. "You were a bit busy as well, eh Sheva?" Chris replied. Sheva smiled and embraced him.

"Congratulations, Chris," Josh said and shook hands with him. "Thanks, Josh. You know you're a part of this too, I can't hog all the attention, can't I?" Chris replied.

"Don't forget about Sheva too," Josh reminded him.

They all sat together on the table, and Chris started to talk about what he did during his mission with Sheva, with all the dangers they went through and about Wesker being officially dead. After a while, Chris saw Claire's worried face. "What is it Claire?" he asked her.

"Leon… He isn't here yet. It's not like him to be late like this, the program's already starting," Claire said with nervousness evident in her voice. "Don't worry Claire, I'm sure he'll come," Chris said, trying to comfort her.

"Everybody, please settle down, we're about to start the program," said the BSAA president after climbing onto the stage. The place fell silent immediately.

"Before we start, let's take time to have Chris Redfield make a speech, since it is, after all, his party. So come on here Chris!" The sound of applause and whistles filled the room, and then Chris stood up to go up to the stage.

"Here, Chris." The BSAA president gave him the microphone. "Thanks," Chris whispered to him.

"Alright everyone, settle down," Chris said at the applauding crowd and the room fell silent again. "Thank you. Well, I'm not a guy who knows how to make those proper boring speeches like other people, so bear with me, okay?" Laughter this time filled the room.

"First of all, thanks a lot for this party, I really appreciate it guys. I really wish we didn't make it a formal party though, but thanks to my little sister's pestering she urged me to go with it." The laughs grew louder, and Chris saw Claire and the others laughing as well. He then notices a man entering the room, not wearing formal wear. Something was strange about it.

"The BSAA has been quite a useful organization for the government, and all of you should take time to give yourselves a well round of applause," The crowd did what Chris said, and he felt comfortable that everyone had respect for him. The man that he noticed a while ago went to their table and started talking to Claire. Chris was able to clearly see Claire's horrified expression when the man spoke to her. Claire stood up and followed the man, who this time he recognized as Leon S. Kennedy, the man Claire was waiting for.

Jill and the others looked concerned with Claire, but when they noticed Chris has stopped his speech and was looking at them, they urged him to go on.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I was making a speech," Chris said jokingly as an excuse for pausing. "Well, again, thank you all, let's all hope we have a wonderful night." Chris quickly gave the microphone to the BSAA president and left the stage. He completely ignored their table but instead, headed to Claire and Leon who was on the corner of the room, who looked like they were arguing about something. There was something going on, and Chris wanted to find out.

Jill stood up and followed Chris when she noticed that Chris was heading towards Claire instead of their table.

Chris went over to Leon and Claire, both still arguing about something. "What happened?" he asked curiously. Jill arrived and stayed behind Chris, hoping to get him back to the table.

"Sherry Birkin," Leon said, "She was kidnapped."

-END


End file.
